Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル Gaburieru) is a Seraph, one of the Angels of Presence, and a great General of Heaven's armies. Appearance Gabriel appears to be very slender and somewhat petite. She dresses in conservative clothes and seems to always have something covering her head. Her wavy hair appears to be lightly coloured, and is cut to an uneven length, with the hair by her left ear reaching just past it and the hair by her right ear chin length. It's parted over her left eye. She is very beautiful. Personality Not much has been revealed about Gabriel, but from what little we have seen she seems to be very loyal to God, and ardent in fulfilling his orders (Baalberith called her passionate about her workPillar 70, pg 10) and rather ruthless.Pillar 70, pg 11-13 She is very strong, and appears to hold disdain about those that do not submit to God (calling Baalberith, who wasn't a demon yet at that time, a filthy Ugarit).Pillar 70, pg 13 Biography Gabriel was present at the great battle that rent Heaven and Earth apart, and witnessed Gilgamesh betraying Heaven and siding with Lucifer. They called her "the true General of Heaven's Armies".Pillar 66, pg 22-25 Metatron said she was Michael's confidant and right hand.Pillar 73, pg 17,18 At some point in time, she went East to force the Pagan Baal Zebub ("the Mightiest Baal") to submit to her God.Pillar 70, page 10 When he refused, they had a battle and she gave him his distinctive scar (that stretches across his nose).Pillar 70, pg 11-14 Metatron implies that she may have eaten the Apple of Eden and is Sytry's mother (which is unconfirmed). She fell into a Sleep she could not awaken from; Michael then brought Metatron to heaven as her replacement. Metatron says that she then "disappeared".Pillar 73 Since then, as Metatron revealed to Sytry in Pillar 73, Michael has been using pretenders to pose as Gabriel. The Annunciation of Mary was just put under Gabriel's name. Notably, all of the pretenders carry a white lily as they do their jobs. Isaac's Undercover Section Gabriel Isaac’s Undercover Hijack! 1 Gabriel One of the three Archangels of Christianity alongside Michael and Raphael, said to be the eldest of the Seraphs who has the role as messenger of God, and the ruler of First Heaven. It is said that she was the one who announced to the Virgin Mary that she was going to give birth to Christ. 2 Usually, angels do not have genders, but as she was written to be on the left side of God’s throne in the Book of Tobit (females were normally written to be on the left), it can be said that she is the only female amongst the archangels. She is often depicted with a white lily that symbolises purity. It is said that she is the one who blows the Apocalypse Trumpet during the Last Judgement, reviving the dead with one blow. She was also the one who burnt the corrupt cities, Sodom and Gomorrah, into ruins; it is said that her powers come second only to Michael. 3 I: Wow~ She’s more beautiful than any of the angels we’ve seen so far SFX Lovestruck K: Please be wary of her 4 If you look at her with evil eyes, like the people of Sodom and Gomorrah, you’ll be burnt to a crisp- (Baalberith’s trauma has…) I: Say that sooner!! SFX zap zap http://imey-chan.tumblr.com/post/138427848267/makai-ouji-isaacs-undercover-section-scans http://syphiria.tumblr.com/post/139007761155/isaacs-undercover-section-12-translation References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Manga Category:Isaac's Undercover Section